Who Let The Dogs Out
by booklover2341
Summary: 'The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wished for.'
1. Cat and Dogs don't mix

_'You look like an angel_

 _Walk like an angel_

 _Talk like an angel_

 _But I got wise.'_

 _You're the devil in disguise'_

 _―Devil in disguise, Elvis Presley_

"Remus, you're looking a bit peaky, no?"

"James, I continue to assure you that I am in perfectly good health," replies Remus with a slightly irritated, yet amused look on his face.

"See, there's nothing to worry about, my _deer_ friend," winks Sirius, grinning broadly at James.

"You sly _dog,_ " laughs James. For some reason this makes Sirius burst out laughing. He's bent over, leaning against the wall for support.

Peter laughs out loud too, though it sounds forced and unnatural, not that any of the boys notice.

"I'm going to do something productive," says Remus, shaking his head at them and then pulling out some sheets and books from his rucksack.

"Always working," Says James, sitting beside him, and nudging the fair-haired boy in the ribs with his elbow.

"Well, it's no secret he wants to be head boy," joins in Sirius, sitting on Remus' other side, so that he's sandwiched between him and James.

"I do _not_ ," splutters Remus indignantly.

James slaps him on the shoulder, the corners of his mouth twitching, "Shoot for the moon, Remus."

"He already does," cackles Sirius, and this sets them both off again.

"I hate you both," mutters Remus, though there's a small smile playing on his mouth.

Lily slams her book shut from beside me. "Some of us," she hisses to no one in particular, "are trying to concentrate. Honestly those boys." Her voice rises with each word, capturing a certain somebody's attention. "Completely inconsiderate, rude, and beastly."

James Potter turns his head towards us, grinning impishly. "Why Miss Evans, Something you'd like to share with us?"

Lily purses her lips tightly, and stares down at her book.

James saunters over and then seats himself beside Lily.

"Scooch over sweetheart," says Sirius absently, waving a dismissive hand towards me.

I gape at him in bewilderment. Lily had told me over many times, how arrogant, and pigheaded the boy could be, but still, to be spoken to in such a manner...absolutely ridiculous.

"There's no more room." I say to the back of his head icily, since he has his back to me.

"Then move." He turns around now, clearly beginning to lose patience. There's no doubt that Sirius Black is stunningly handsome, a fact he, himself, is well aware of.

"Why don't you."

He smiles humourlessly, and then says in a biting tone, "That wasn't a request, kitten."

I glare back at him defiantly, hating that he's already come up with a nickname for me. "Firstly, neither was mine, and secondly, my name is not kitten."

He's interrupted from replying, however, by a very furious Lily Evans.

"Potter," she shouts, standing up abruptly, her book falling to the floor with a soft thud as she does so, "When will you get it in your thick head? I'm not like those other bimbos that find it okay to lay their dignity down at your feet, okay?"

Her face is almost as red as her hair. James is frozen in his seat, looking upon Lily, with something like awe in his eyes.

"If you think I'm just going to fall into your arms, then you are greatly mistaken."

She turns around sharply, and collides with a very amused Sirius Black. "Hello, love."

Lily lets out some sort of strangled squeak, and takes a step backwards, tripping over her own feet, and toppling onto James.

All eyes are on Lily and James, who are both staring at each other, astounded, mouths agape.

James is the first to recover. He opens his mouth to say something, eyes glinting mischievously, but Lily holds up a hand, cutting him off. "Not a word," she says sharply. "I don't want to hear a single, bloody word come out of your mouth, Potter."

Then with great formality, she climbs out of his lap, face still red, and stalks out of the room, carefully circling around Sirius , who wisely doesn't say a word.

I don't follow her, knowing she needs some time to herself.

As soon as the door of our cabin shuts behind her, all hell breaks loose.

"That was bloody brilliant," shouts Sirius, clapping James on the back. "She fell right into your arms, after all."

"Oh, don't encourage him," I snap, feeling angry on my friend's behalf, but also because this was Sirius Black. Something about him just made my blood boil.

Both boys look at me. James gives me an appraising look, then shrugs and walks away towards a babbling Peter.

Sirius however, stays put. I ignore him, picking up Lily's fallen book and turning to a random page.

Almost instantly the book is plucked out of my hands.

"Do you mind?" I spit at Sirius.

"Not at all," he says, turning the book over in his hands.

I try and snatch the book back, but he moves it out of reach just in time.

I stand. I'm taller than most girls I know, in fact Lily's always joking about how I could be a muggle model with my height. Even though, I only reach Sirius' chin. Damn him and his tall legs. I have to admit, it is quite strange looking up at him. Now I know how Lily feels standing next to me.

"Book." I say, mentally applauding myself for not stuttering, and hold out my hand demandingly.

"No." He takes a step forwards, dangerously close. I step back, hitting the window.

Very deliberately, his eyes slide down, then up my body. My heart is thumping against my sternum, and I scowl in order to cover the blush that's no doubt spreading across my face right now.

"You're invading my personal space." I squeak, swallowing hard, as he leans even closer.

"And you're enjoying it."

His words clear my head with sudden clarity. "Move."

"Now, now Kitten. No need to get mad."

"For Merlin's sake, Black, move or else..." I break off, desperately trying to think of a witty, yet fear instilling threat.

"Or else, what, kitty-kat?"

Okay, this name thing was getting out of hand.

"Or else, I shall dress you up as a cabbage and feed you to the slugs." Atleast it was original.

Sirius just stares at me for a while, and then his face splits into a wide smile and he starts laughing.

Okay, so not quite the effect I desired. I push him out of the way, and he's too busy laughing to do much in the way of stopping me. There's only one way to avoid him. To the bathroom's it was then.


	2. Bad to the Bone

_'Second chances they don't ever matter,_

 _people never change_

 _Once a whore, you're nothing more,_

 _I'm sorry that'll never change.'_

 _―Misery Business, Paramore_

 **LILY**

I bite into my chicken wing savagely, watching as a pretty brunette wearing too much eyeliner, struts upto the Marauders, a group of giggling girls following her like a herd of lost sheep.

"How pathetic," I murmur to Rowan, who grunts empathetically.

I spear a broccoli head and swallow it whole, almost choking. The brunette has just placed herself in James' lap and is now proceeding to lick her way up the side of his neck.

Peter and Sirius are hooting and cheering James on, though I'm relieved to see that atleast Remus seems slightly uncomfortable.

I see James whisper something in her ear, and the girl stands abruptly and walks back to the Hufflepuff table, shooting James a coy smile, which he returns.

"Disgusting, foul pig." I hiss to Rowan.

She nods vehemently, being the good friend she is, "Don't know how he can possibly think that he stands a chance with you."

We both look at each other, and then burst out laughing.

We're the first to reach the Gryffindor common room. Best to avoid the Marauders, advises Rowin. I couldn't agree with her more.

I climb up the staircases, feeling great to finally be back. My good mood comes crashing down, however, when I spot the folded parchment sitting on my bed, my name written neatly on the front.

I've received enough of his letters to realise his handwriting when I see it.

I don't even bother opening it. How dare he send me a letter? How can he think it's okay to make-out with one girl in public, and then send love letters to another.

"Lily?" Rowan's staring at me warily, like I'm a ticking bomb about to go off any second.

I hold up the piece of parchment, too angry to speak.

Rowan nods in understanding, "James. Have you read it?"

I shake my head, and storm out of the room.

"Lily?" I hear Rowan call after me. "Lily! Stop!"

I thunder up the spiral staircase, to James' dormitory. A fourth year jumps out of my way as I barrel past, looking positively frightened.

"James Potter," I scream, throwing open the door. The boys are in various states of undressing. Sirius swears and jumps into his bed, pulling the covers up around his chest. "Bloody hell, woman."

Remus stares at me, stunned, in his shabby shirt and trousers, tie loose.

James yelps and tightens his robes, but not before I catch a glimpse of the smiley-face boxers he has on. In any other situation I would've found this amusing, but not now.

I march upto James. "I can't believe your nerve, Potter." I shout, throwing the parchment at his face.

"Don't you dare, ever again, try to send me another letter, or so Merlin help me, I will personally smite you dead."

James takes a slow, hesitant step towards me, one side of his mouth tipping up, "Now, now my sweet Lily flower, why ever are you so mad?"

"How many times," I say, my voice dangerously low even to my own ears, "Have I told you, Potter, not to call me that?"

"I never thought you had it in you, Lilybug," he continues, speaking overtop of me, ignoring the warning glances Remus is sending him. "Breaking into the boys' dormitories to see me, huh." He waggles his eyebrows.

"You're in for it now, mate," grunts Sirius.

I've always been one to act first, think later, Rowan's words, not mine. Though I can't say I disagree with her, seeing as what I do next is completely impulsive.

I march upto James Potter, anger clouding my thoughts, and knee him hard in the crotch. James grunts and goes red in the face, his legs crumpling from beneath him.

Sirius looks like he's thoroughly enjoying himself, rolling around on his bed laughing his ass off, all sense of modesty vanishing, even Remus chuckles softly.

"Hopefully that will make you think twice before you try and send me another letter, Potter." I say, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

As I leave the room I hear Remus say, "I gotta' admit James. The girl's got style."

 _'I broke a thousand hearts_

 _Before I met you_

 _I'll break a thousand more, baby_

 _Before I am through.'_

 _―Bad to the Bone, George Thorogood_

Lily and I make it to class seconds before the bell rings.

"Cutting it a bit thin for time, aren't we?" I puff, still breathless from the run here.

Lily nods in agreement, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." She pushes her recently issued library books to the side to make room for her text book and quills.

"Do you have a spare inkpot?" she asks, rummaging through her bag, "Oh never mind, found mine."

Seems like we're not the only running late. A few moments after us, James and Sirius stroll in, though unlike us, they don't seem rushed in the slightest.

I'd once heard a girl say that Sirius looked like a sex god, and looking at him just now, I can't help but agree.

The sleeves of his robes have been rolled up to his elbows, and his hair has that, I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look to it. He looks as good as ever.

"A shame Black has such a rotten personality though."

I don't realise I've said it out loud until Lily elbows me sharply in the side. Half the class are staring at me, horrified that I dare insult Hogwarts' heart-throb. A blonde haired girl whispers something in her friend's ear, and by the way she keeps looking at me, I can bet it's nothing nice.

The 'victim' himself, on the other hand, appears completely unperturbed.

"Fifth years, please sit down, and get out your books," says Professor McGonagall, looking at both Sirius and James pointedly.

Sirius walks over to me, mouth curved into an indolent smile. I groan inwardly, while on the outside attempt to maintain a bored, uninterested expression.

"Hello, love. You may not have realised, since you can be so completely ignorant sometimes, but you're sitting in my chair."

A few people snicker, and I feel heat rush to my face.

"Really?" I blink up at him innocently. "Does it have your name written on it?"

"Mr Black and Mr Potter, Please sit down before I lose my patience and decide to give you detention."

"Yes, Miss." Replies Sirius, completely at ease, as he and James claim the seats in front of ours. Great.

I look over at Lily and see she isn't too fond of their seating arrangement either.

Halfway through class, McGonagall sits down and begins writing something down in one of her books. Almost instantly, James turns around in his seat.

"Hey, Lils," he says, tapping Lily's desk. Lily keeps her head down, though I see a muscle in her jaw jump.

"Lily. Lily pad, Lily flower. LILY!" Receiving no response, he turns to me and passes me a folded piece of parchment.

"Pass it to Lupin," he whispers. I give him a what-the-hell look.

"He means Remus," says Sirius, without turning around.

Before I can make sense of what's happening, Lily has snatched the note out of my hand and shredded it into small pieces, before putting her head down and continuing to write as if nothing has happened.

"Dear, oh dear." James picks up Lily's inkpot studying it carefully, "So temperamental."

"Forgotten yesterday so quickly, Potter?" snarls Lily, plucking the ink pot out of his hands.

James grins, overjoyed at finally receiving a response. "Not at all, dear."

Sirius tips his chair back onto two legs, resting his elbows on my desk.

I shove his chair forward, but he simply leans back again.

"Do you mind?"

"Not particularly, no."

James sees what he's doing and looks as if he's about to encourage him, but thinks better of it when he sees the dark glare Lily throws at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Sirius teases, lightly flicking he tip of my nose with his wand, when McGonagall's back is turned.

Fuming, a mutter a spell under my breath.

"What was that-" Sirius breaks off abruptly when suddenly his chair scrapes forward, and then topples backwards as gravity takes its course.

"Mr Black," shouts Professor McGonagall sharply, "You have just earned yourself a week's detention."

I duck my head in order to hide my smile.

"You too Mr Potter and Miss Lytle. "

I look up, a string of protests forming on my lips, "But Professor―"

"For causing unwanted disturbance in class."

"But that's not fair," I whine before I can help myself, before immediately shutting up seeing the impatient expression on Professor McGonagall's face.

"Don't make it two weeks," she warns.

"It could've been worse." Lily says later, trying to comfort me.

"Really," I shout angrily, turning on her abruptly, "How?"

She looks like a deer trapped in headlights. "Well...you'll have extra time to complete homework."

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


End file.
